


the colour of snow [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "the colour of snow", by IschaAuthor's Original Summary:I think I can call this a modern vampire story. In which Harry is severely injured and Draco a Ministry experiment/captive.“They’re using Imperius on you!”“You sound so shocked, Potter. It’s rather cute.”“But it’s forbidden!”“It seems they make exceptions if you are a vampire, a former Death Eater, or if the Ministry thinks the ends justify the means. Lucky me, all three factors apply.”





	the colour of snow [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The colour of snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067187) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



[M4A](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12IVp3G5nP1zMmNSwwgOPZ2XZYtXwArUS/view?usp=sharing) | 25:29 | 12MB

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by me
> 
> Music inserts are from "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence


End file.
